


Halloween Adoption

by queenofpranking



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, M/M, They're cute okay!?, Yes the ship is correct, mentions of abuse, no I don't regret it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofpranking/pseuds/queenofpranking
Summary: Happy Halloween everyone!
Relationships: Donald Duck/Goofy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Halloween Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone!

Donald almost didn’t see the duckling on the side of the road until he turned the corner and his headlights picked up her silhouette. Luckily the road was wide enough there was no danger of hitting her. The rain had soaked her witch’s costume and she looked miserable. She also only looked about 8, which broke his heart, seeing how his boys are 7 and 9 respectively.

He never picked up hitchhikers, too worried about serial killers and dying, leaving the boys alone, but this rural environment was non-threatening, and she was a girl, and it was raining.

He slowed, rolled down the window, and asked, “Can I give you a ride into town?”

The duckling turned, and to his horror, he saw a bright red handprint on her cheek, with companions in the form of a black eye and split lip.

“Who did this to you?” He asked, furious.

“My auntie did…” The girl said. Donald looked at her, seeing that she watched him closely. Warily. She didn’t trust him, he could see that from a mile away. He smiled a bit, then took out his phone and sent a text to his husband. He then looked back up at the girl, temper flaring again at the sight of her injuries.

“How long have you been out here?” He asked, trying to calm himself down. Scaring her would be a bad idea.

“About two hours…” She said.

Donald’s anger shot up again. He’s going to kill someone.

“Well then, we better get you far away from here so that she can’t find you, huh?” Donald said.

“My auntie said not to trust strangers.” She said.

“Well then, why don’t I introduce myself. My name is Donald Fauntleroy Duck. Nice to meet you.” He said.

She giggled. “Your middle name is  _ Fauntleroy _ ?” She asked.

“I know, awful right? My sister’s middle name is Fentina.” He said, making her laugh again. “Now,” he said, “you know my embarrassing name, can I have yours?”

She stopped laughing and looked at him. “You’ll get mad at me.” She said.

“I won't.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

She took a deep breath, then looked down at the ground, kicking it. “My name is Lena De Spell.”

Donald raised an eyebrow. “Yeah…get in. I’m not allowing you to stay anywhere  _ near _ Magica’s influence.”

“What?” Lena asked, doing a double take.

“Magica is the worst and shouldn’t be in charge of a child. So, I’m going to take you back home with me to live there until you either don’t want to anymore, or you grow up.” Donald said.

“O-Okay…” Lena stuttered, opening the passenger door and climbing in.

“Do you have anything on you that she could possibly track you with?” Donald asked, looking her over for any more bruising or injuries.

“Just this amulet.” Lena said, gesturing to the purple amulet around her neck, which was a purple stone surrounded by gold.

“Awesome. Toss it out the window.” Donald said, rolling the window down for her.

“Wait, what? You’re serious?” Lena balked.

“Well, yeah,” Donald shot back, “unless you want her to find you later?”

Lena shook her head viciously, and yanked the amulet over her head, throwing it out the window and onto the grass gleefully.

“Now, you ready to go?” Donald said.

Lena smiled and relaxed, laying back and getting cozy in the heat of the car.

“We’ll have to get some new clothes for you tomorrow, but for now, one of my son’s clothes should fit you pretty well.” Donald said, putting the car in drive.

“You have sons?” Lena asked, looking at the duck curiously.

“Yep! Four of them, to be precise. Max is the oldest at 9, and the triplets are all 7.” Donald explained.

“I’m 8!” Lena exclaimed, making Donald’s blood boil again at the confirmation.

“Well that’s amazing. When’s your birthday so that my husband and I know when to plan a party?” Donald asked, trying to distract himself from tracking Magica down to tear her limb from limb.

“I don’t know.” Lena says casually, making Donald start and almost slam on the breaks.

“...Well, how about we give you one, then?” Donald says, continuing with, “Do you have a favorite day?”

Lena sat back in thought. “I like September 30th?” She asked shyly.

“Then September 30th it is.” Donald said.

Then he stopped the car in front of a blue two story house with a stone chimney.

“We’re home.” He murmured.

The two got out and walked up the path, entering the house to see two dogs and three more ducklings waiting for them excitedly.

“Lena, this is my husband Goofy, and our sons, Max, Huey, Dewey, and Louie.” Donald said, pointing at the adult dog first, then the small dog, then the duckling in red, then the one in blue, and finally the one in green.

“Welcome home, Lena!” The five chorused, throwing their hands up in happiness.

Lena teared up, and felt herself get pulled into a hug.

“Welcome home, daughter.” Donald muttered, making her cry more.

She’s home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they tucked all five of the kids into bed, with Lena in one of Max’s shirts and a pair of Huey’s shorts, Donald and Goofy dropped onto their bed in happiness.

“We have a daughter, Don.” Goofy said, smiling like crazy.

“Mhm.” Donald hummed, scooting under the blankets, “And she’ll be there tomorrow and the day after that, and the day after that.”

“...Now all we have to do is get PJ out of his house.” Goofy said.

“Oh don’t worry, I have that covered as well. My uncle would  _ love _ to have more grandkids to spoil.” Donald said matter-of-a-factly, making his husband laugh.

“Very true. Well, goodnight dear.” Goofy said, turning off the lamp before laying down.

Donald immediately cuddled up to his husband’s side. “Goodnight mo ghaisgeach.” He muttered.

Soon the house was silent, as every inhabitant was asleep until the next day, when their adventure truly begins.

**Author's Note:**

> Lena's favorite day is the day that she first appeared in the Ducktales series. Also, no, as far as I can tell, she doesn't have a set birthday  
> mo ghaisgeach means my hero in Scots gaelic


End file.
